The present invention is related to a cord retaining device for non-cord Venetian blind, including two sheltering caps, two snap members, two fixing seats, and two double-sided adhesive pieces wherein retaining cords are tied up to support pieces disposed at the top of the snap members by the bottom ends thereof and the snap members have arc-shaped retaining cavities indented at the bottom side therein to be registered with coupling ball blocks of the fixing seats thereby after the fixing seats are mounted on top the double-sided adhesive pieces properly fastened at both lateral sides of a windowsill; whereby, in case a child curiously extending the head out of the windowsill get caught by the retaining cords, the retaining cords pulled by the child struggling to get free there-from will draw upwards the snap members therewith to detach the retaining cavities of the snap members from the ball blocks of the fixing seats in the first moment of emergency and thus release the retaining cords thereby, efficiently preventing children from getting cut or strangled by the retaining cords thereof to protect the safety of the family.
Refer to FIG. 1. A conventional non-pull cord operated Venetian blind is made up of a blind embodiment 10 with two retaining cords 11 attached at both lateral sides thereof wherein the retaining cords 11 are led straight downwards to be fixedly tied up to a windowsill A at the bottom ends thereof. In case children curiously extending their heads out of the window get caught by the retaining cords 11, the retaining cords 11 fixedly tied up to the windowsill A will become hard thread lines like fishing lines that can easily cut the neck of the children, or even strangle them when they struggle to get loose from the retaining cords 11 thereof. Thus, the conventional non-pull cord Venetian blind, posing a potential danger to children in the family, is not equipped with safety efficiency.
Refer to FIG. 2. A second conventional non-pull cord Venetian blind includes a blind embodiment 10′, and two retaining cords 11′ disposed at both lateral sides of the blind embodiment 10′ thereof wherein the retaining cord 11′ has a fixing ring 12′ attached at the bottom end thereto for a coupling belt 131′ of a fixing seat 13′ to be led there-through. The coupling belt 131′ of the fixing seat 13 is provided with male/female Velcro pieces 132′ at the upper and lower lateral surface thereon for mutual engagement thereby after the coupling belt 131′ thereof is wound through the fixing ring 12′ thereof so that the retaining cord 11′ thereof is led straight downwards and located onto the fixing seat 13′ thereof as shown in FIG. 2.
However, the second conventional non-pull cord Venetian blind also poses a potential danger to children in the family. In case the children careless get caught by the retaining cords 11′, due to the fixing rings 12′ securely attached to the coupling belts 131 fastened via the male/female Velcro pieces 132′, it will take some time before the male/female Velcro pieces 132′ are mutually disengaged for the fixing rings 12′ to get loose from the coupling belts 131 thereof. Thus, the retaining cords 11′ thereof can't be efficiently released in the first moment of emergency, which can easily hurt or cut the necks of the children trying to get free there-from.